Ngomong, Cliff! Ngomong!
by Malconette Tara
Summary: Cliff yang pemalu dan Claire yang inosen. Warga Mineral Town yang merasa greget karena ketiadaan kemajuan hubungan dua sejoli ini, akhirnya membuat sebuah 'gerakan' yang bertugas untuk membuat Cliff melamar Claire. One shot.


Tremor menjalari seluruh kulit.

"Cliff?"

Yang dipanggil tersentak kedua kalinya. Tangannya basah berkeringat dingin. Entah sudah berapa bulir peluh yang meluncur indah dari pelipisnya. Terus tertunduk dan matanya tertuju pada batu yang berlubang, menebak-nebak gugup berapa usianya.

"Ya.." pelan, pelan sekali. Bahkan jika kau undang semut merah yang berbaris di dinding menatapmu curiga untuk menghadiri acara ini, dia takkanlah mampu mendengar perkataan pria bersurai kecoklatan itu.

Cliff mengingat-ingat, kenapa ia disini? Tolong, tolong siapapun. Harvest Goddess, Harvest Sprites, Carter, Manna, Duke atau siapapun itu, tolong katakan apa salah anak ini. Apa-apaan dengan frekuensi denyut jantung dan nadi yang teratur namun semakin bertambah intensitasnya? Dan sejak kapan Blue Feather yang awalnya tergeletak di etalase supermarket Jeff, berpindah ke tangannya yang tergenggam erat?

Omong-omong soal Bulu Biru apa kalian tahu jika bulu ini berwarna putih? Kita simpan saja informasi itu untuk lelaki pemalu di atas karena lihatlah betapa ambigunya dia.

Dan jika Cliff bisa mengubah susunan kode-kode biner pada software-software cheat, dia akan memilih "Change Time" dan "Change Weather". "Change Weather" agar mampu diberikan kekuatan untuk mengubah cuaca menjadi badai, terserah mau badai kering atau badai salju dia tak peduli. Sekalian saja rontokkan seluruh Mineral Town dan berharap Bokujo Monogatari tak memiliki seri lagi di konsol manapun.

"Change Time"? Aah, dia berharap jika ia mampu melompat ke waktu dimana persoalan utama ini terjadi.

" **Ngomong, Cliff! Ngomong!"**

 **Harvestmoon Back To Nature Girl Version ft Harvestmoon More Friends of Mineral Town**

 **Baca aja dulu, gan. Kalo jelek ato bagus silahkan ripiw. Tapi kalau ga tertarik sama sekali, sono hush hush.**

 **Ini Fluff dan Romance ya? #mukaherp**

Claire, adalah seorang gadis yang terdampar di pantai terus amnesia, lalu dengan rendah hati Major memberikannya tempat tinggal di suatu pertanian yang tak terurus. Cliff, adalah seorang pemuda pemalu nyasar di Mineral Town yang setiap hari berdiam diri di gereja. Penganggur tulen. Hell, bukankah ini aneh? Seorang gadis yang baru hari itu ditemukan langsung mendapat apa yang bisa ia kerjakan, lah masa' pemuda yang udah agak lama menetap kok ga dapat pekerjaan?

Tak usah dibahas, plot cerita ini akan terganggu nantinya.

Singkat cerita, Claire ini, gadis yang kita sebut tadipertama kali bertemu dengan Cliff di gereja saat sedang hujan. Di babak ini, Claire bahkan mampu mengubah kedua hati dua pria yang terpikat yaitu Kai dan Cliff. Claire iseng masuk ke dalam Confession Room dan entah kenapa itu membuat kedua bachelor kita ini menyukainya. Tapi, fokuskan sajalah ke Cliff. Lupakan Kai, pria dengan daki menggunung yang entah kenapa, Popuri suka.

Bisa dibilang Claire ini kembang desa. Semua suka padanya yang selalu memberikan hadiah tepat di hari ultah atau sekedar memberikan hasil pertanian untuk syukuran saja.

Kembali ke topik, Cliff langsung jatuh cinta pada Claire dan mungkin saja Claire juga begitu. Lihat saja tingkah Claire yang selalu membawakannya apel dan susu serta nasi kari kesukaanya setiap hari, tanpa absen. Bahkan setelah sang pemuda perantau itu memiliki pekerjaan tetap di Aja Winery, dia tetap rutin memberikan "makanan tambahan" pada Cliff.

Setiap romantic events, mereka selalu berdua. Mau itu Harvest Goddess Festival, Starry Night, Thanksgiving dan New Year sekalipun. Seperti dua insan yang lengket kena lem setan. Tak terpisahkan. Kalau sudah begitu, Cliff gak bisa berhenti nyengir kuda.

Dan disinilah masalahnya.

Tingkah dua sejoli ini bikin greget warga Mineral Town. Yang satu kelewat polos yang satu kelewat pemalu. Sudah berapa kali disindir, disinggung, penyiratan dari kata-kata "Sudah cepat. Nikahi dia, cepetan malam pertama atau kau kehilangannya" ternyata tak cukup untuk menggoyahkan hati Cliff dan Claire. Sangat tertutup dengan perasaan masing-masing.

Dan sialnya bagi Cliff, ada orang-orang yang memiliki perhatian khusus terhadap mereka. Sebut sajalah kelompok nyonya penggosip, para pemudi dan pemuda pilihan. Parahnya, mereka membentuk sebuah organisasi (kurang berguna) bernama MProject dan memiliki misi bernama Love between Shy and Innocent.

Kontras sekali.

Project (sekali lagi, kurang berguna) ini awalnya hanya berupa sindiran serta saran pada kedua pihak.

"Cliff, mau sampai kapan jadi perjaka tua? Tak bagus untuk hormon testogesteronmu" kata Trent.

"Hei, kau mau memilikinya atau tidak hah?! Jadi laki-laki jantan sedikit!" kata Kai.

"Beranilah, Cliff. Atau dia akan diambil orang lain." Kata Rick.

"Cinta itu seperti ore. Jika tak ditempa, tak terbentuklah dia." Kata Gray yang mendadak puitis.

Cukup, cukup, gua udah gak tahan denger omongan lu semua, jerit Cliff pilu. Bukan maunya begini, salahkan sifat pemalunya yang entah berasal darimana. Nah, beda lagi dari sang Hawa yang selalu terfokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Claire, lihat deh. Lucu kan bayinya. Kau harus punya suami untuk memiliki makhluk hidup paling lucu sedunia ini." Kata Elli, agak ambigu dan mengarah ke hal dewasa.

Jawab Claire: bagiku sapi dan domba masih lebih lucu.

"Syukuri dan sayangi apa yang kau miliki dan ada yang ada di dekatmu. Atau suatu saat kau akan menangis karena mereka akan pergi meninggalkanmu." As expected from Mary, bet she'll say that.

Jawab Claire: aku sangat bersyukur atas tanaman dari pertanian yang melimpah ruah.

"Uh, kau membuatku –Argggh! Bisakah kalian cepat menikah saja!" seperti biasa Karen dengan emosi tak terkendali.

Jawab Claire: ... Karen, kau... mabuk karena Wine ya?

"Bukankah kau senang memiliki keluarga, Claire? Maksudku, keluarga baru tentunya. Masih hangat dan bisa dibina." Kata Ann. Bentar, bukannya dia dulu naksir sama Cliff? Kenapa jadi gini? Oh, itu tuh alasannya *nunjuk jari manis* ciee, yang baru tunangan sama Jack.

Jawab Claire: Peternakan dan kalian adalah keluargaku juga.

"Bisakah kau bayangkan, ia akan memelukmu dan melakukan 'iya-iya' dan 'itu-itu' lalu jadi begini dan ehem ehem dan –kyaaahhh!" wat de, Popuri bisa kek gitu.

Jawab Claire: ... Kowe ngomong opo?

GAGAL TOTAL. EXTREMELY FAILED.

Hosh, hosh, hosh. Anjer, pe-perisai macam apa ini?! Teriak para dewi Mineral Town. Kuat! Sangat kuat! Dan bebal! Sumpah, kebal banget! Sangat polos! Innocent to the max! Karena pertahanan yang susah diruntuhkan, mereka kemudian menurunkan satu lagi makhluk magis yang suci lagi murni yang bermukim di air terjun Hot Spring Spa.

"Halo, Claire. Apakah kamu memiliki 'sweetheart'?" kata Harvest Goddess.

Jawab Claire: itu apa? Sejenis permenkah?

Semvrul... Harvest Goddess ngambek.

Bukannya kendur, semangat para warga MProject semakin menjadi-jadi. Para bachelor pun berniat melabrak langsung Cliff, para pemudi mengatur strategi perombakan Claire dan kelompok 3 nyonya mengatur letak pertemuan.

"Aku akan mengurus titik kordinat pertemuan! Kalian Gray! Kai! Paksa Cliff! Kau Trent!" E, buset. Dokter yang cool dan dingin itu? Ikut projek ini? "JIKA STRATEGI INI GAGAL, SEDIAKAN VIAGRA UNTUK JAGA-JAGA!" teriak Nyonya Sasha.

Hening.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, terdengar suara semangat dari segala penjuru ruangan.

"SIAP KETUA!" nape lu malah setuju dan ikut-ikutan OOC gini, Trent.

"Yang perempuan atur supaya Claire bisa bertemu dengan Cliff!"

"BAIK!"

"Jangan sampai rencana ini gagal! Harga diri dan nyawa persatuan dan kesatuan organisasi kita dipertaruhkan disini! Demi menjunjung tinggi nama Mineral Town, kita akan –tidak, harus sukses dalam menjalankan misi ini! Kalian mengerti!"

Tengah malam, Harris yang berpatroli merinding ketika ia mendengar teriakan membara dari arah hutan dekat gereja.

Diam-diam saja ya. Itu adalah teriakan penista-penista di atas yang meminjam rumah Harvest Sprites malang sebagai markas rahasia mereka.

Cliff mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Jam 07:00 a.m. Badannya ditegakkan dan direnggangkan. Hanya pagi-pagi seperti biasa yang dilalui. Enggak nak, enggak. Kau akan melalui hal yang berbeda hari ini, yang akan merubah hari-hari mainstream-mu dengan –

"Pagi, Cliff." Gray, teman sekamarnya mengucapkan selamat pagi? Kesurupan apa? Keselek Mystrile yak?

"Hoahm, pagi Gray."

"Sehat?"

Ini ambigu, pikir Cliff.

"Se-sehat. Kenapa bertanya be –"

"Secara mental? Atau fisik?"

"Ap-?"

"Kau harus siap, Cliff. Cepat lambat ini akan terjadi..."

Seketika semua menghitam..

"HANJER! JANCOEG! WOI! LEPASIN GUA WOI! KAMPRET! MAJU LO SINI KALO BERANI! MAEN KARUNGIN AJE! MANG GUA LOLI HAH?! TAKUT LO SAMA OTOT GUA HAH?!"

"Njir, rese amat ni anak."

"Sabar, Kai. Ini demi misi dan kebahagiaan mereka."

"Bener kata Rick."

"Kita gebukin aja." Usul Trent.

"Hayuk."

BUAK!

"..."

"Gak gerak lagi dia."

"Ebuset, keras amat lu mukulnya, Gray."

"Ntar kalo dia mati gimana?" Rick panik.

"Enggaaak, enggak bakalan mati dah. Paling epilepsi doang."  
"Bego. Dia sarap gimana?" Sewot Kai.

"Udah, yok bawa. Berat juga si Cliff ini. Dikasih asupan kare terus sih sama Claire."

Sudah jatuh ketimpa tangga, masuk ke parit dan tenggelam sampai ke dasar kemudian ditabrak kapal selam Mariana.

Kira-kira begitulah nasib Cliff.

Lehernya sakit, dia diikat pada kursi dengan kuat, terkurung dalam sebuah kamar gelap, hanya diterangi cahaya lampu belajar yang menurutnya ini kamar Aja. Wtf! Napa dia bisa sampai di Winery? Dia seperti di pilem-pilem thriller dimana ada sekumpulan psikopat yang berusaha memutilasinya dengan gergaji mesin. Bedanya, disini dia disuguhi masakan Karen sebagai ganti gergaji mesin. Dan –

"CLIFF! JAWAB GUE! LO MAU NGELAMAR CLAIRE ATO ENGGAK?!"

Bajingan-bajingan yang membawanya ini, Cliff tak tahu haruslah kesal, marah, kaget, atau stress.

"...Apa yang seb –"

"KAMI MINTA KEPASTIAN, CLIFF! GUE UDA CAPE LIAT LO BENGONG-BENGONGAN SAMA DEWI SRI ITU!"

"LO UDA NGEBUANG KESEMPATAN INI, BEGO!"

"MANA NIH JANJI YANG KATANYA 'BAKALAN NIKAH PAS WINTER'?! MANA?! INI UDAH SPRING LAGI!"

"LO NAPA PADA HEBOH! GUA MO NGELAMAR CLAIRE ATAU ENGGAK TERSERAH GUELAH!" Cliff berbalik menyerang. Semua mingkem, kicep.

"... Cliff, sepertinya pertemanan kita sampai di sini..." Gray berpuitisi (lagi)

"Hah?"

"Rick, ambil itu." Kata Trent.

"Ok."

Mulut Cliff dipaksa nganga. Trent tersenyum psycho, menyendokkan makanan masakan Karen yang tikus-pun-langsung-mati-ketika-mencium-baunya ke arah Cliff.

"Ayo, aaa~mm"

"AAAAAAHHH! AMMVUNN IHA! IHA! AMVUN GHUSTI!"

Setelah susasana mulai terkendali dan sedikit tenang, Gray angkat suara.

"Kita kayak gini karena peduli samamu, Cliff."

"Kamu itu teman kami, wajar aja kan?"

"Kami ingin membantumu menghilangkan sifat pemalumu itu."

Cliff tercenung. Oh, air matanya menetes bahagia, seluruh background berubah menjadi bunga Magnolia, BGM berganti dengan "Melt"nya Hatsune Miku dan ia menciumi satu-persatu tema –YA ENGGAKLAH.

"Iya, tapi gak sampai acara karung-karungin juga kali." Cliff mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya yang berbekas tali tambang. "Ngomong aja bagus-bagus.'

"Ada kemungkinan 80% kau menolak ikut kami." Trent bicara. "Karena itulah –"

"Ok, aku ngerti." Cliff menggaruk pipinya yang gatal. "Aku akan melamar Claire." Cliff benar-benar sadar apa yang diucapkannya. Dia juga sudah tak bisa berlama-lama lagi dengan sindrom pemalunya.

"Ye –!"

"Besok..."

Anti klimaks.

"GRAAAAAAHHHH! GAK! GAK! GAK! GAK! GAK! HARI INI! HARUS! WAJIB! SANA, PERGI BELI BLUE FEATHER SAMA JEFF!" Gray sudah diambang batas. Dia menepukkan topi UMA miliknya ke pipi Cliff. Kai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pria bersurai coklat itu.

"E-EEEHH?! TAPI TAPI TAPI TA –"

"PERGI SANAAAA! ATAU HARUS KAMI KARUNGIN LAGI!" Rick sewot.

"IYA! IYA!"

Cliff menarik nafas, hembus, tarik, hembus. Paru-paru serta jantungnya serasa ingin melarikan diri dari Susano –salah, dari rongga dadanya. Pertama kali, ia akan melamar Claire, kembang desa dengan sejuta pesona yang mendekati kata sempurna. Bagaimana jika ia gagal nanti? Ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Claire yang kemudian berkata, "Kamu terlalu pemalu buat aku, kita temenan aja ya?". Pemalu Zone, zona baru tuh. Lututnya seakan tak mampu mengangkat beban tubuh, lemas. Bulir keringat dingin berjatuhan. Gugup luar biasa.

...

Sekedar menarik pintu supermarket saja rasanya sangat berat.

Jika kalian pikir ini adalah scene dimana Cliff akan menyatakan lamarannya pada Claire, kalian salah besar. Anak ini tak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Akan membosankan jika ini pacing plot, ya kan?

Bukanlah karena perihal ia tak memiliki uang sebesar 1000G untuk membeli bulu legendaris itu. Tidak. Ia memikirkan konsekuensi atas ucapannya bersama teman-teman (baca: bajingan-bajingan) tadi. Memang hanya 6 kata, 'Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menikah denganku?'. Tapi, jika hendak dimuntahkan dari mulut, seperti ada bongkahan batu karang bertuliskan "Jangan, nanti kalau ditolak kan malu sendiri. Kegeeran lu." menghadangnya. Bisa saja ia kabur, tapi kemudian sang pemuda tulen berpikir.

Sekarang, atau tidak selamanya.

Maka dari itu, tangannya memberanikan diri membuka knop pintu supermarket.

"Selamat da – oh, Cliff? Tumben kau kemari." Jeff yang sedang melukis di balik meja kasir terheran-heran menatapnya.

"Uh, aku butuh, uuuh..." Cliff kebingungan. "Bulu..."

"Bulu?"

"Ya, bulu." Berharap Jeff tak mengerti yang ia katakan kemudian menyuruhnya pergi karena dianggap orang gila.

"Maksudmu Bulu Biru kan?" Tsk, Jeff, tak bisakah kau lihat mukaku yang memelas ini?

"Uhm, ya."

"Itu disana."

Jeff menunjuk pada etalase toko tempat Bulu Biru bersarang. Cliff melangkah gagap, mengambil bulu legendaris tersebut.

"Wah, wah. Siapa yang akan kau lamar?"

Terucap juga. Kata-kata yang dihindari Cliff terucap juga.

"... Wanita." Plis, Cliff. Kita juga uda tahu yang bakalan lo lamar itu berkelamin perempuan, kalo lo ngelamar laki-laki genrenya akan berubah menjadi yaoi.

"Err, ya aku tahu, tentu saja." Jeff menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudku, siapa namanya?"

"..." Cliff tertunduk diam. Merutuk dalam hati agar maag Jeff kambuh.

"Well, tak apa jika kau tak ingin membicarakannya. Toh juga aku akan tahu sendiri ketika gereja penuh dengan bunga dan musik pernikahan nanti." Pria paruh baya itu berdiri dan mendatangi Cliff, menepuk punggungnya. "Selamat berjuang. Jadilah laki-laki dan berikan kesan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan seumur hidup gadis beruntung itu."

"Terima kasih." Kata Cliff dan membayar harga yang pas. Secepat kilat keluar dari tempat kejadian perkara. Memerah semerah tomat dan kepiting rebus.

BLAM!

"Ckck, butuh keberanian yang besar untuk melamar perempuan. Semoga beruntung."

 **Claire's Side**

Satu suapan.

"Kembali lagi ke acara Cooking Duel! Tema hari ini adalah Chirashi Sushi! Lihatlah kedua chef yang penuh semangat! Salah satu dari mereka akan memenangkan pertarungan panas ini! Yak kita mulai!"

Tiga suapan.

"Hm, boleh juga. Kudengar Cliff suka ikan."

" –daaaan pemenangnya adalah Chef Biru! Selamaaat! Kombinasi ikan-ikan yang sungguh mempesona! Desain yang tak kalah menawan! Sam –"

Klik. Claire mematikan televisinya. Membawa piring sisa sarapan pagi itu.

"Ah, kare. Sepertinya bumbunya sudah habis. Selesai berkebun akan kubeli. Masih ada waktu sampai supermarket buka dan jam makan siang Cliff."

Tok, tok, tok! DAK! DAK! DAK!

"Heee, siapa yang pagi-pagi begini bertamu?" Claire memutar knop pintu dan seketika ada makhluk-makhluk berupa manusia yang amat sangat dikenal menerjangnya tanpa ampun.

"CLAAAIIIREE! Kau tak usah bekerja hari ini yaaaa!"

"Biar mereka ini yang bekerjaaa! Kau istirahat saja!" 7 kurcaci mendadak nyembul ke permukaan.

"Sini, sini. Ganti coatmu itu! Akan kuhias kau secantik mungkin!"

"Kakakmu datang lho!" giliran Jack menampakkan topi birunya yang khas.

Claire kebingungan, terseret oleh teman-temannya. Ann, Mary, Karen, Elli, Popuri?Jack?

"Kena –"

"JANGAN BANYAK TANYA! SERAHKAN PADA KAMI! KAU TINGGAL MENURUT!" teriak Jack.

Claire yang masih dalam level shock, cepat-cepat mengangguk dan membiarkan teman-temannya berbuat sesuka hati.

"Pakai gaun putih ini!"

"Ini, rangkaian bunga Pink Cat! Pakai di kepalamu!"

Sementara teman-temannya sibuk mengrepe-grepe (minus Jack, tentu. Mau ditabok pakai sabit dia kalo berani megang-megang ade sendiri?), Claire sibuk berpikir. Ini hari apa? Harvest Goddess Festival? Tidak, sudah lewat. Ulang tahunnya? Hm, tanggal 9 Winter kan sudah berlalu. Jadi kenapa? Claire dipaksa bungkam, tak boleh berkomentar apalagi berkritik.

Hari beranjak sore. Ternyata cukup memakan waktu lama juga untuk merombak habis penampilan Claire. Atau mereka amat sangat menikmati project ini sehingga memperpanjang jangka waktu? Ataukah mereka memperpanjangnya karena memikirkan para bachelor yang sedang sibuk menggebuk Cliff? Mungkin, lihatlah. Membeli bulu saja memakan waktu 2 jam. Belum lagi persiapan mental, belum lagi Cliffnya yang menolak.

Claire tak terbiasa memakai make-up, jadilah ia terbatuk ketika bedak putih mendarat di wajahnya. Tau sendiri kan jika ia hanya memikirkan pekerbunan dan peternakannya sepanjang hari tanpa memikirkan diri sendiri, bersolek atau tidak.  
"Ops, my fault." Cengir Karen, pelaku penyemburan serbuk bedak.

"Bahkan dengan sedikit make-up pun, dia masih tampak cantik dan natural. Huh, jadi iri!" seru Popuri tak terima. Oh Popuri, adek tetep cantik kok di mata abang Kai.

"Perfect!" seru Mary senang karena gaun putih kemerah jambuan yang ia jahit semalam pas di badan Claire.

"CLIFF PASTI KLEPEK-KLEPEK DAH!" sembur Ann sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Hening. Semuanya menatap Ann horor, memberi deathglare tiada ampun.

INI CERITANYA KEJUTAN, BODOH.

"Cliff? Ini semua ada hubungannya dengan ... Cliff?"

Ann panik.

"TIDAK! CLIFF MAKSUDKU –ERR GUNUNG! YA GUNUNG! KAU AKAN MELAKUKAN PERSEMBAHAN PADA HARVEST GODDESS NANTI DI GUNUNG!"

"Bukannya kau bilang tadi –"

"SEKARANG WAKTUNYA SENTUHAN AKHIR!" jerit Elli OOC untuk menyelamatkan keadaan.

Semuanya balik menatap Elli.

Bukannya rencana project ini adalah mendadani Claire dan mengantarkannya ke titik pertemuan? Apa yang dimaksud sentuhan akhir oleh Elli?

Elli tersenyum rahasia.

"Sebelum ke "sana", ayo kita ke Hot Spring Spa!"

###

"Dengan ini kuberkati kau." Harvest Goddess menyiramkan sepercik air ke rambut gadis pirang itu. "Semoga kau berbahagia selamanya."

"Terima kasih, Harvest Goddess."

Claire berdiri, mengangkat dress putihnya agar tidak tersandung, dibantu oleh sang kakak ganteng.

"Nah Claire, kami akan mengantarkanmu ke Mother Hills." Kata Elli puas atas ritual pemberkatan tadi. Inilah yang ia sebut sebagai sentuhan akhir. Berdoa agar segalanya lancar bukan hal yang sulit kan?

"Untuk?"

"Bodoh, tentu saja untuk persembahan kepada Harvest Goddess."

"Yang ini lain lagi, Claire. Ini hanya salah satu bagian dari persembahan." Jelas Mary.

"Ooh..." dengan muka polos, Claire mengiyakan.

'Syukurlah adikku ini begonya minta ampun.' Batin Jack. Hush! Masa' ngehina adik sendiri?

Seiring dengan keberangkatan mereka, Harvest Goddess mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Elli, mengetahui para pemujanya sedang merencanakan sesuatu spesial untuk salah satu gadis yang sangat rajin memberikan hasil pertanian padanya. Elli membalas dengan senyum. Harvest Goddess berbisik pelan, "Semoga sukses."

Mereka pergi mengantarkan Claire ke Mother Hills, tepat di padang bunga. Tidak, bukan puncaknya. Konon, Cliff sangat suka membawa Claire ke puncak dan biarkanlah ia memutuskan puncak sebagai tujuan akhir, penenangan diri setelah acara lamar melamar nanti. Menurut tiga nyonya, itu tempat yang pas, romantisme bergabung dengan kehangatan. Lagipula, mereka tak mau ambil resiko. Yang ada bukannya bunga merah-putih menghiasi gereja malahan bunga bakung memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan.

"Ok, Claire. Sekarang, kau harus menunggu seseorang sebagai pendampingmu untuk melakukan persembahan." Kata Karen.

"Duduk dan tunggulah di sini ya." Tambah Jack.

"DAAAH CLAIRE!"

"Eh, oh tunggu!"

Claire terbengong-bengong ditinggal sendirian. Di gunung, jam 8 malam.

"Omong-omong..." kepalanya dimiringkan ke kiri. Cuteness overload. "Pendamping dan persembahan apa yang mereka maksud?"

Cliff malu sendiri di depan kaca. Senyum sendiri, mengagumi dan mendecak-decak lidah ketika sesuatu tidak pada tempatnya di tubuh. Bagaimana tidak? Sehelai tuxedo putih terbalut dan dipadu dengan dan scarf putih yang terkena di leher, ciri khasnya. Tak lupa dengan sapu tangan hitam tersangkut menawan pada saku dan oh, jangan lupakan bulu legendaris yang tertengger.

"Naaah, gini kan makin tamvan! Ganteng maksimaal!" Gray nimbul di belakang Cliff, merangkul kawan perantaunya. "Ayo, Claire pasti sudah menunggu di gunung."

"GUNUNG?!" pekik Cliff. "KALIAN UDAH GILA YA?! INI KAN SUDAH HAMPIR MALAM! BAGAIMANA JIKA TERJADI SESUATU PADANYA?!"

"Whoa, santai bro." Kai nimbrung. "Ada tim pantau yang mengawasinya."

Cliff duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Sebenarnya kalian sudah merencanakan sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau menyukai Claire dan kami menduga-duga kau tak akan sanggup membeli Blue Feather secara moril bahkan merancang rencana sendiri untuk melamar Claire." Kata Rick.

"Apa?"

"Hm, aku sangat menikmati saat aku katakan kau akan menjadi perjaka tua." timpal Trent.

"Jangan sekarang, dokter muda. JANGAN SEKARANG." Kata Cliff mendadak mual. "Tapi, aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian." Katanya, menunduk. "Tanpa kalian, mungkin melamar Claire hanya fantasi saja."

"Tak apa Cliff. Sekarang, pergi! Hus, hus!" usir Gray. "Kami mendoakanmu!"

"Kuharap kau bahagia." Kata Trent.

"Tunjukkan kejantananmu, kawan!" kata Kai, memukul bahu Cliff pelan.

"Ok, aku berangkat."

Hatinya sudah mantap. Cliff mendapat rasa percaya diri, ia yakin jika ia tak akan ditolak. Dia percaya pada harapannya, harapan dan keinginan untuk mempersunting Claire menjadi pasangan sehidup semati. Kebahagiaan selama-lamanya.

Cliff berharap ini bukan fatamorgana.

Apa ini? Afeksi apa ini?

Kenapa darahnya serasa berhenti mengalir? Arteri dan venanya tersumbat oleh sesuatu yang namanya ...

Kemanisan? Kecantikan? Kepolosan?

Tidak, ini lebih dari itu.

Lebih tepat disebut sebagai kemurnian. Sanctuary.

Siapa yang di depannya ini? Malaikat yang baru saja jatuh untuk membersihkan sayapnya? Ataukah seorang dewi yang merindu untuk menjadi manusia?

Cahaya bulan kontras dengan rupa sang gadis menawan. Kuning terlihat lembut dan lemah terbalut gaun baby doll sepaha, di kepala tersemat bunga Pink Cat yang menambah kesan imut dan pirang itu terpilin, terjulur, terjatuh di sisi kiri bahunya. Sang gadis, Claire namanya, terduduk anggun pada rerumputan hijau sehingga nyaman untuk disinggasanai. Memainkan bunga-bunga yang terjatuh di sekitarnya. Padang bunga yang indah.

Seolah ada angin yang menyentak dengan keras, Cliff tersadar dari kekagumannya. Kaki bergerak, menuju wanita pilihan.

"Claire." Satu nama terucap di bibir. Yang merasa terpanggil, menoleh, terkejut. Pria yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya, persis di depan, melangkah gugup.

"Cliff?"

"A-aku i-i-ingin bicara padamu." Segumpal saliva diteguk. Perlahan namun pasti, Blue Feather keluar dari sakunya. Menggenggam erat benda sakral tersebut dengan segala keberanian yang ada dan jika perlu jantung dan paru-paru akan meletus saat itu juga, wajah merona merah semerah warna senja di musim panas. Hazel bertemu biru. Tatapan lurus dan serius. Bertekuk lutut pada sang dewi.

"A-aku mencintaimu, maukah kau –" tarik nafas. "Menikah denganku?"

Lagi-lagi semilir angin malam, namun kali ini menghangat.

"Cliff..."

Yang dipanggil tersentak. Tangannya basah berkeringat dingin. Entah sudah berapa bulir peluh yang meluncur indah dari pelipisnya. Tertunduk dan matanya tertuju pada batu yang berlubang, menebak-nebak gugup berapa usianya.

"Ya.." pelan, pelan sekali. Bahkan jika kau undang semut merah yang berbaris di dinding menatapmu curiga untuk menghadiri acara ini, dia takkanlah mampu mendengar perkataan pria bersurai kecoklatan itu.

"Duduklah." Cliff menurut, ia duduk di sisi Claire. Pungung bertemu punggung. Cliff bisa merasakan jika Claire tersenyum di baliknya.

"Kau tahu, Cliff." Kepala Claire tertadah ke langit. "Aku menebak-nebak apa persembahan yang mereka maksud. Dan siapa yang akan mendampingiku saat persembahan nanti." Cliff diam. Ini pasti mereka.

"Yang ada dalam pikiranku... adalah dirimu." Mata Claire terpejam. Tangannya perlahan merambat ke tangan dingin Cliff, menautkan jari jemari, berbagi kehangatan. "Kau selalu ada untukku, Cliff. Aku..."

Cliff tercekat.

"Aku selalu menunggu saat seperti ini. Tapi, aku berpura-pura tidak tahu, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Aku bahkan pasrah melihat sifat pemalumu yang tak kunjung berubah. Kadang pun berpikir jika ini tak akan terjadi seumur hidupku. Tapi, hari ini aku sadar." Tautan itu semakin mengerat.

"Hanya untukku, hanya demi diriku, kau rela membuang sifat pemalu itu jauh-jauh, mengeluarkan segalanya. Keberanian itu. Aku menyadari seberapa besar cintamu padaku. Begitu juga aku." Claire berbalik, memeluk Cliff.

"Ya, Cliff. Aku bersedia menjadi istrimu. Menjadi pasangan sehidup sematiku. Selamanya."

Momen ini, tak akan dilupakan Cliff. Bagaimana gilanya teman-teman Mineral Townnya, gugupnya ia saat membeli Blue Feather, bagaimana cantik dan mempesonanya Claire, dan wajah Claire yang menangis bahagia di dekapannya.

Dan hari berbahagia itu ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman hangat yang tertaut di bibir.

###

Suara tawa dan tangis terpecah di Doug's Inn. Ya. Mereka menyiapkan kamera pengintai di sekitar semak-semak Mother's Hill (yang dibeli melalui mail order) untuk memantau keadaan.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah."  
"Akhirnya!"

"PROJEK INI BERHASIL!"

"Hubungi Carter! Hubungi Carter!"

Besok akan jadi hari sakral untuk kedua sejoli kita.

Nah, siapa yang suka happy ending?

 **OMAKE**

 _Claire tersenyum geli melihat foto pernikahannya. Masih membekas di ingatan, setelah dari gereja, mereka pergi ke Aja Vineyard dan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan disana. Masih ingat pula, ketika Cliff mengatakan bahwa dialah yang menyelamatkan Claire sewaktu wanita itu terdampar di pantai._

" _Hehehe, happiness forever."_

" _Apa yang kau lihat, Claire?" Cliff menilik, kemudian tercengang dan seketika berblushing ria. "Ja-kena-nanti kalau dilihat Reff gimanaaa?!"_

" _Ya, biarkan saja." Claire merangkul leher Cliff manja. "Kau mau makan malam apa hari ini?"_

 _Cliff masih belum bisa berhenti blushing dan sang istri sangat suka menggoda suaminya. "Bagaimana kalau di~_ _ri~_ _ku i_ _ni" sekepul asap keluar dari kepala Cliff yang sedang memerah hebat, buru-buru melarikan diri._

" _A-A-AKU PERGI DULU!"_

" _Hihihi, rasain." Claire terkikik geli._

 _Yeah, happiness forever. Kebahagiaan selamanya._

 **TAMAT BENERAN**

A/N: ugh, baru kali ini ane kelar bikin fluff setelah berbulan-bulan kena WB =u= abis namatin HM BTN For Girl, ane langsung semangat bikin penpik :v pas baca walkthrough, Cliff rada-rada greget dan ane ngerasa Claire rada-rada inosen. Yah, let it happens~ baru kali ini pula ane keluar dari satu fandom menuju fandom ini =-= intinya, ane masih newbih disini. Pertama kali bikin fanfic straight gini, berasa ngehianatin diri yang notabenenya adalah fujoshi tulen :v enggak apalah, sekali-kali.

Makasih untuk yang sudah bertahan membaca dan membuang waktu anda yang berharga bagi membaca fenfik nyeleneh berikut x9 jaa ne~

Ga yakin kalian ngebaca bacotan ane :v


End file.
